PLC configurations are frequently stored on a CPU, rather than the device that is being configured. As a result, when a device is moved, it can be necessary to reconfigure the device on the new CPU. This can be a timely, costly process and/or specialized expertise may be needed when reconfiguring the device for use on the new CPU. Thus, portable PLC configurations that enable efficient movement of devices with their corresponding configuration between PLCs can be desirable. When a PLC device is moved between PLC systems, or moved within the same PLC system, reconfiguration can be necessary in order for the device to operate in the same manner as before.
Documentation for a PLC control process can be vital for operation and maintenance of the PLC system. In order to accurately and safely maintain a PLC-based control system, a great deal of information can be required that is independent from the actual operating PLC program.
Many forms of documentation might exist that can aid in the operation and maintenance of a PLC-based control system. These might include PLC control project source files, engineering documentation, wiring diagrams, CAD drawings, etc. However, conventional PLC systems do not typically have the ability to store these files. As a result, the files can be unavailable for maintenance, for portability to up-graded systems, and/or to expand an existing or new PLC system. Accordingly, documentation often must be separately provided for each PLC of a conventional PLC network by maintenance and/or engineering personnel. This conventional system and method of file management of documentation on a PLC can be timely and/or costly.
In conventional systems, it can be necessary to develop specialized software to connect and communicate with a PLC network. Specialized dialogs and/or windows might need to be created to view information about attached PLCs and the information provided can be very limited. Often, it is not possible to utilize standard filed management and browser systems such as Explorer by Microsoft.
Therefore, it can be desirable to enable easeful and fast browsing of a PLC network and/or to provide significant, helpful information about each PLC as a user is browsing the PLC network. Also, it can be desirable to quickly determine the contents of a PLC network and/or the status of the various PLCs attached in a network.